They DON'T know my feelings! Right?
by crazii-random chik
Summary: An old story I wrote on quizilla. Mitsuki my OC, is a ninja in Konoha. She is Kiba's best friend, and they get teased for hanging out a lot. She insists they are just friends. But soon she starts to realize that something might bloom between them. Set during Shippuden. Possibly KibaXOC


**This is a new Naruto Story I came up with...if u like tell me so I can continue it...k? I was going thru my Quizilla account, and found this story I wrote four years ago.**** I liked it, and I was like 'Oh Em JAY! Why did I stop writing this?" So apart from my Lonely Rose story, I will try to continue them both. Only because I am curious on what will happen. So let me know what you think so I can keep posting it up on fanfiction. :3**

It is so hard to hang out with your best friend…especially when that person is from the opposite sex. People tease me every time I'm hanging with him, or when I'm helping him train with Akamaru. Yes my best friend is Kiba ever since we were 6. My parents had moved to Sunagakure a few months after they married. I love it there I also became a ninja there, and now am a Chuunin. I had a best friend there, Temari, we were always together. Well except that she and her brother, Kankuro, had to make sure Gaara, the youngest one, didn't get into trouble. Gaara and I were ok but he always wanted to be alone so I didn't bother him, I was less than 5! One day my mother received a letter from her father. Stating that her mother was very ill and could die, and what she wanted was to see how she been and also wanted to see me. A few days after I had turned 5 years we packed our belongings, and headed to Konohagakure. Both my parents were Jounins, so if anyone tried doing anything they would so kick their butts! It took 3 days to get there when we did I remembered a man asking for our Ids, my dad took them out and showed them to the man. We were allowed through, but we had to see the person in charge. I don't remember anything after that cause I was too tired and kind of whining of resting. I didn't whine much as a child, but if I was _very _tired, hungry, or _really _pissed off I would whine or just give a tantrum. My dad gave me a piggy-back and let me sleep. I was put in soft bed, and I do remember a lady's hand caressing my cheek.

"_My granddaughter looks a lot like you, Yumi-san. Girls barely look like their mother's…ne?"_

"_Okaa-san…Mitsuki-chan does look like him, she has…his…uhhh…ok I guess you're right."_

"_See your mother is never wrong, it's a good thing I got to see her before…" _

That's basically all I remember. We stayed there until she passed away…3 yrs. giving me the chance of making new friends. My name is Mitsuki Hyuuga, and I look nothing like my father, Daisuke Hyuuga. I have dark onyx eyes and dark blue hair that reaches to my elbows. I look more like my mother, Yumi Uchiha. My mother would tell me stories of how my grandparents wouldn't allow them to get married, but after my grandmothers insisting they were wed. In those 3 yrs. I made great friends;

Kiba Inuzuka: He was a great friend and I would always be with him. Every time he was let out of the academy we would play. I didn't attend the academy because I had promised Temari I would first become a ninja at Sunagakure. But Father did train me and helped me become stronger.

Hinata Hyuuga: At first her father wouldn't let her play with me, because of the whole 'I-was-half-Uchiha-and-half-Hyuuga' but then he changed his mind and who knows what happened, that we were finally able to play!

Naruto Uzumaki: No one would hang with him, and when I tried talking to him once some stranger pulled me telling me not to talk to him. I faked-cried, and since my father was near he told the man to leave me. My father didn't let the man stop me from playing, even though I'll never know why. Father wouldn't tell me. So Naruto is like my brother!

After the 3 yrs. there and when my grandmother passed away, we stayed a few more weeks, so we could celebrate my 9th b-day. We finally went back to Sunagakure, and 4 weeks after we returned home we had heard of the Uchiha Massacre. My mother cried for days because her father had been killed by none other than his god-child. Yes my grandfather was his god-father, and my mother couldn't believe he would do something like that. I went to the academy being a little late but I became a genin at age 11. When I heard of the Chuunin exams being held the next year at Konoha, my mother insisted she come with us, the team I was in. Also because she wanted to see how Sasuke was doing. So we went leaving my father behind, he would occasionally help the Kazekage. So we waited till it was time for the Chunnin exams and we left to Konoha. My mother got to see him, and was happy he was doing well. I was able to spend more time with my friends I hadn't seen and The Sand Siblings as well, especially Temari. After the Chunnin Exams I returned home, but coming back two yrs. later. Mother had heard of Sasuke running away with the man that had killed the Hokage and the Kazekage. So we went back me, Mother, and Father. My team came as well, but then left after they helped, and I stayed with my parents wishing they could have let me gone with my team. **(And that's where this story starts)**

"Mitsuki-chan! There's mail from Kaida-chan!" My mother says from downstairs. My father left a few weeks ago to help the new Kazekage, Gaara, since he had helped his father and he requested Father go back to help him. So it was me and Mother here in Konoha. I became a chuunin, as I said before…but was now a Leaf Village Chunnin. I walked out of my room as fast as I could, forgetting I could transport to the kitchen. I grabbed the mail from the table and start reading it.

_Mitsuki,_

_It's so boring over here without you. Your Father says one of these days you're going to come and visit. But WHEN?! Yesterday Eiichi went on a date with this girl, and I had to be with him the whole time! He was so nervous, that I had to do all the talking for him. So instead of him on a date, it was ME! Worst day of my life! Then he gets all mad at me after the date for not telling that girl that he knew the Kazekage…he thought it would make him more popular. So how's life over there? Anyone you 'met'? And why you always send a letter back a certain 'Kiba' is always mention, is he the guy you…oops! I forgot his like a brother to you…or is that Naruto? Well please come and visit! We can't, Keiji-sensei's wife gave birth to his second child. His so cute! And is a LOT like me…he hates Eiichi as much as I do! XD! Well I am going to finish so you can respond back! MISSING U BUNCHES! _

_Your one and only friend (lol),_

_Kaida_

I made my way to my room and put the letter under my bed in a red box. That's where I kept all my letters from my friends. I went back downstairs and ate breakfast, pancakes with chocolate chips! **(I never tried them…but right now I saw a picture of them and they looked really good!)**

"Mitsuki-chan are you going to be busy today?"

"Yes…Hinata, TenTen, and Ino are going to go shopping for Sakura's birthday party." I said to her while reading my horror book.

"I thought you hated shopping?"

"Yea but they insisted…I said no, so they just said how about I just go to tell them if it's good or bad." I mother nodded and left to her room. She came back with a huge backpack that looked packed for a week.

"I will be going on a mission, so I won't be home for a few days." I looked up from my book and nodded.

"I asked you father's cousin if you could stay with him for those days I won't be here and he said yes. So tonight you are to go to the Hyuuga Compound. So at least pack for 2 weeks"

"You're going to be gone that long?! I thought I was old enough to stay by myself…I be good girl mommy I pwomise." My mom laughed at my childishness, kissed my forehead and left on to her mission. I went to my room packed clothes, and other stuff I would need in a backpack. I lock the door to my house and go to the Compound, I knock and Hinata is the one that opens the door. I say hello to my Father's cousin, Neji, and Hanabi. Hinata shows me to my room, and we ask her father for permission to go out. He accepts and we meet up with the girls, we went to the clothes store and they tried on _everything_ they thought was cute or _sexy_. And also made _me_ try on stuff, I didn't wear anything bright they gave me. And since Hinata knew me so well, she mostly gave me dark clothes and occasionally bright ones.

We left the store with each girl carrying 2 or 3 large bags, while I came out with one medium bag. We went to have lunch at a restaurant, where we saw Kiba, Naruto, Shino, Chouji, and Shikamaru. We ate and talked…and Ino invited the boys for Sakura's party. Hinata blushed at the sight of Naruto seeing her in the clothes she was going to wear; she looked so cute I couldn't help but laugh. Me laughing at something _I _thought was funny made everyone think I was crazy…which I ended up laughing more.

"Hinata why don't you invite _Neji _too?" Ino asked her while looking at Tenten, she ended up blushing…a lot!

"We all know you guys been seeing each other…or am I wrong?"

"Well not like _that_ I'm his sparring partner, Lee spends too much time with Gai-sensei so I help him…that's it. But everyone knows Mitsuki and…"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence! I'm staying at the Hyuuga's."

"So?"

"So I can just tell Neji…I will be staying for two weeks. So ha!"

"Mitsuki you know if you say that it isn't true? Well any girl who gets mad and denies it…is because she's lying."

"Sakura?! He's my…forget it!" I couldn't take it any longer, I got up and walked to the doors. I left and found myself in Shikamaru's favorite place. Every time I get mad I would come here and talk to Shikamaru…or Kiba if I bumped into him.

'Why can't anyone understand he's my best friend?'

"I knew you'd be here." I turn and look at a happy Kiba, he walks towards me and sits next to me.

"Kiba it must be easy for you…no wait Naruto teases you. Never mind. MAN! Why can't the leave us alone?! They know I haven't been with anyone and just want to tease me!"

"I just ignore it…"

"No you don't…Shikamaru had said who knows what to Naruto and Naruto yelled it really loud. And you made Akamaru chase him."

"Oh…I was trying to forget about that."

"Sorry…" I turn and regret reminding him…I look down, blushing a little. Which was a good thing my bangs were covering my face. They reach to my chin so…phew! Kiba didn't see me!


End file.
